An automated analyzer that performs quantitative or qualitative analysis of a specific component contained in a biological sample, such as blood and urine, is indispensable for modern diagnosis due to its analysis result reproducibility, processing speed, and the like. The items for analysis by the automated analyzer are steadily increasing with the progress in medical care. In recent years, there has been a growing demand for an analyzer that can handle hemoglobin A1c analysis to deal with the medical checkup for metabolic syndrome.
A hemoglobin A1c analysis involves analyzing a whole blood or blood cell sample, as opposed to general items for biochemical analysis. Because the whole blood or blood cell sample is hard to analyze as is, pretreatment, such as a hemolysis treatment (whereby red blood cells are ruptured to cause internal components of the blood cells to be eluted), is normally performed. The sample that has been subjected to the hemolysis treatment is analyzed after the addition of a reagent, as in the case of conventional serum samples.
Known methods for implementing the hemolysis treatment in the automated analyzer include a method whereby, as described in Patent Document 1, dispensation control is modified such that the pretreatment can be implemented on a reaction disc, and a method whereby, as described in Patent Document 2, a pretreatment disc (dilute disc) dedicated for implementing the pretreatment is provided.